incantrefandomcom-20200213-history
Foundling Races
The Foundlings In Incantre, the four races generally regarded as the most inherently 'powerful' are called the 'foundling' races. They consist of: *Dragons *Elementals *Fiends (demonic Primarchs) *Celestials (angelic Primarchs) Each of the foundling races is closely tied to the Urathear (Incantre's pantheon) and they are the oldest races on the Incantre plane. Primarchs Primarchs were the gods of Incantre's first attempt at creating life. Initially, they were one race of peaceful beings that lived mostly simple lives on the newly-created Incantre plane. The race was split by the meddlings of the quarrelsome gods Jadaos, the god of honor and valor, and Kah'ne, the goddess of violence and chaos. They each sought to diminish the other's power by influencing the Primarchs to take up their cause and morality. The divison in beliefs and practices eventually brought the two sides to all-out war. The other deities, fearing what damage such a struggle between great beings would cause to the younger, common races of the plane, created a plane where the Primarchs could war with each other for eternity without disturbing the lesser races. However, much as Jadaos and Kah'ne could never triumph over one another directly, neither could their pawns. The Celestials and Fiends, as they came to be known, exchanged blows constantly; while each side had its victories, neither side could gain any permanant ground. The Fiends were the first to think of spreading their influence to gain support. Through powerful magic, a way was created for Primarchs to cross between the planes and with that power, the Fiends corrupted the dragons to spread fear and destruction. Seeing what the Fiends had done, Celestials opened their own way and sent agents to the Incantre plane to aid in ending the dragon uprising. Now the sides are once again balanced, but some Celestials and Fiends still make their way to this plane to spread their influence over the mortal races on behalf of their gods. Celestials Celestials are the divine, good-aligned beings such as angels. There is more information on the main Celestial page here. Fiends Fiends are the divine, evil-aligned beings such as demons. There is more information on the main Fiend page here. Other Primarchs Not all Primarchs were swayed by Jadaos and Kah'ne and lured into eternal war. Very little is known about these 'neutral' Primarchs and few if any have been seen on the Incantre plane. Primarch Origins Primarchs can come to be in three primary ways: #The usual way - Two Primarchs get together and a baby results. #Magical creation - Many Primarchs are created by powerful magic. Despite being constructed 'artifically', most are indistinguishable from naturally-born Primarchs. #Falling and Ascension - Mortal beings with souls may, under rare conditions, 'fall' and be reborn as a Fiend or 'ascend' and be reborn as a Celestial on death. These Primarchs are unique in that they may actually have souls. Dragons Dragons were the first beings created by the gods of Incantre with a soul. They are the youngest of the Foundlings as they were created after the Primarchs were taken from the primary plane of Incantre to their own plane. Full details can be found on the Dragons page here. Elementals Technically the oldest of races in the Incantre universe, elementals aren't a race in the traditional sense. They are physical and magical embodiments of the elements that initially gained sentience during the creation of the Incantre plane. Since then, elementals have come to be in a wide variety of ways and types. More information about Elementals can be found on their page here. Playing as a Foundling Foundling characters are somewhat restricted in Incantre. Players who wish to play as one of the four Foundling races must fill out the Uncommon and Foundling Races Addendum in addition to their character sheet when they submit a new character. Players wants to play a Foundling will generally be judged with a bit more discrimination than players who want to play common or uncommon races since Foundling characters tend to be more physically or magically powerful than other races. The character sheet approval team usually pays special attention to Foundling powers and abilities and how they are balanced by weaknesses in order to prevent characters from being too powerful. Category:Races Category:Foundlings Category:Urathear